


and some things don't break up

by hereticpop



Series: some things don't break up (OT5 post-2016) [2]
Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Orgy, PWP, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: They still meet up for this.





	and some things don't break up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [back to our regularly scheduled programming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858409) by [tsuristyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle). 



When Kimura gets down on his knees and elbows, the motion on the other side of the bed immediately stops and three wide pairs of eyes are on him.

“Wow,” Shingo says.

“I’ve never seen Kimura-kun bottom,” Tsuyoshi states the obvious.

“Yeah, even though he likes getting fingered,” Goro adds, smirking.

Kimura’s face is red, but he’s hard and leaking and Nakai’s fingers feel so good inside him and he wants this, he’s wanted this for a long time.

“The three of you need to shut up,” he hisses out through gritted teeth, “before I change my mind.”

They shut their mouths immediately and the only sound is Nakai’s grunt as he lines himself up and pushes in.

And Shingo still has his arms around Tsuyoshi and is working his cock with lazy strokes, and Goro is still wrapped all over Shingo and kissing his neck, but they don’t tear their eyes away from the two older men.

Kimura thinks the way Nakai fucks him deserves a spotlight.

“This is better than when we tried double penetration with Goro-chan,” Shingo says with reverence.

“Don’t remind me,” Goro bites his ear and Shingo makes a halfhearted attempt to swat his head like dealing with an annoying insect.

“This good?” Nakai asks, breathy and hoarse. Kimura wants to collapse on the mattress, bury his face in the pillow and just _feel_ this, give in for once and have this thing he doesn’t often let himself have.

“Faster,” he commands, stretching his back and spreading his legs wider.

“Shingo, I’m gonna—” he hears Tsuyoshi say and turns his head just in time to see Tsuyoshi arch back against Shingo, spilling all over the other man’s hand.

Nakai pulls Kimura up to his knees, runs his hand down Kimura’s chest and wraps it around his cock.

“Can you come like this?” he whispers into his ear.

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah.” Kimura twists around and grabs Nakai’s hair, pulls him in for a sloppy wet kiss and Nakai is getting him off and he doesn’t even know what is happening until he’s falling back on the bed, lying there catching his breath and grinning like an idiot.

And Shingo shouts, “SMAP pile!” and there are bodies on top of him, tangled limbs and some potentially horrid mix of body fluids, and he’s going to snap and bark at them and pretend to be angry but just not now, not yet, not when he’s here and nothing could be better.


End file.
